Media content (e.g., audio and/or video data) may be exchanged between devices in a number of different arrangements and for a wide variety of purposes. In certain cases, “aggregated” or “consolidated” media streams may be exchanged. A consolidated media stream includes packets that come from one or more source “streams” (at one or more hierarchical layers), but may not be combined into a common stream at any particular hierarchal level. Instead, a consolidated media stream is the multiplexed delivery of multiple streams to each of one or more devices.